Forgotten Memory Comes with Stolen Passion
by KylaJade201
Summary: When Solange's thirst for blood gets out of control, causing her to kill Lucy, Nicholas becomes enraged and saddened of loosing her. But when a deal is made between him and a demonic princess, Lucy awakens but with no memory of who she is. Can she remember it all out before Nicholas is forced to obey his side of the deal?
1. Chapter 1 -Death of a Rose

**PLEASE READ FIRST: **This one _will_ involve swearing, **possible sexual references**, clothes bragging, demonic and witch-craft material.

Yeah, so basically if you don't agree with any of those, _**DON'T**_ continue reading this :)

**Chapter One**

**Lucy's POV**

"Solange, _don't_." I warned. I am Nicholas's, not yours. Well, actually I don't belong to either of them.

"Shh Lucy..." she whispered, as her fangs appeared. I lost Solange, my best friend a few weeks ago. I even lost my boyfriend. They haven't been themselves. But Solange _really_ wasn't herself. She would_ never_ seriously kill me...

"Don't move."

Withing seconds, her sharp fangs had sunk deeply into my neck. Her hands came behind my back as she held me tightly. I could feel blood pouring from the bite.

"Solange..." I gasped out as I tried to push her away. But I couldn't. I was already exhausted from Nicholas. The jerk left me in the woods where Solange just so happened to be near by.

I felt myself drift away as my blood continued to flow freely down my neck. A few breaths escaped my lips as my eyes closed...

**That's all for now. I hope it was enjoyable :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Too Late

I **strongly apologize** if this chapter** _isn't_** as good as you thought it would be. I'm still actually trying to think about what I'm doing with this story, because honestly **(Believe it or not)**, I **_wasn't_** expecting reviews lmao. **But _I'm glad_ I did get some :)** I actually began this at random because I was bored and I felt like typing. **KEAH, I know but true.  
**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: AFTER EVENTS OF BLUE MOON _(Sorry, I should have put that in the beginning) _**

**Enjoy :D **

**Chapter Two**

**SOLANGE**

Oh God. What am I doing?

I immediately let go of Lucy and watch in horror as she falls to the ground, totally and completely hopeless.

Oh no.

"Lucy." I whimpered, softly as I fell on my knees. Water began to fill both my eyes.

"Lucy," I repeated as I touched her, trying to awake her. "Wake up please," I begged, sadly. I checked her pulse and my eyes widened. _Gone_.

I let go of her wrist. "No," I whispered as I shook my head as I sobbed. I couldn't believe I killed her. My best friend, who I never intended to kill, even though I had lost contact with my family and her, even though I made Nicholas choose between me and her, I never wanted this.

"Lucy." I cried as I shook my head once more in disbelief. I pick up her fragile body and hold it closely, still kneeling. I closed my eyes as tears began to pour out of my eyes, freely.

"I am so, so sorry," I whispered in her ear as I tightened my grip on her. _What the hell have you done, Solange?_ This isn't me.

I gasped as though I've finally awoken. Memories of my wrong doings flashed before me. The disrespect I showed my family, the pain I caused Nicholas and Lucy when I separated them, **_everything_**...

I cried harder. I don't want this anymore. I no longer desire the power of being the Vampire Queen. It's only caused chaos and heartache. _I've_ only caused chaos and heartache. I want...I _want_ my family back. My best friend. My life back. _Kieran_ back...

**Unfortunately I have to go **(because I'm writing this, not pasting)** :( **But trust me, the chapter after this is...**I think the one you will...enjoy?** I** think.**

**Thanks :D**


	3. Chapter 3 - Family Reunion

**Chapter Three**

**HELENA**

Everything was so different now. A few weeks ago, not only had I lost two of my children, but I had also lost the crown. I gave it up to my only daughter, Solange, who was originally suppose to be the Queen of Vampires once she was changed. But she didn't want it at the time. Now all I do is protect my family, which I always did do, but all my concentration is on them now. Including Lucy. She lost not only her best friend, but she lost Nicholas. I haven't seen her for a couple of weeks now. Hunter, Quin's girlfriend, has, fortunately been updating us with Lucy since she doesn't really come over to the house anymore. Apparently Lucy and Kieran are trying to come up with a plan to get Solange and Nicholas back.

I sigh as Liam joins me out the backyard. He puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Love," he begins. "I -" but he was interrupted when we both heard sobbing, and smelt a sweet scent of blood. A familiar kind. Oh it can't be.

Liam and I sped to the door, to find the boys, Hunter, Isabeau, and Christabel already standing there with shocked looks. What are they looking -

"Lucy," Christabel choked, walking backwards a little. She stumbled down, holding her hand up to her mouth. Tears fell down her cheek.

I walked up to the front with Liam by my side. I gasped. My daughter was holding Lucy, sobbing. Lucy was covered in blood and she was soaked. Her hair hung back.

Solange looked up to me, blood down her top and on her lips. "Mum," she whispered.

I shook my head in disbelief as water filled my eyes. I didn't know if I was angry, sad, or in pure disappointment. Lucy was gone...because of my daughter. _My_ daughter.

I didn't realize Christabel had crawled to Lucy, sobbing.

"Lucy." she cried as she touched her cousin. She snatched her away from Solange's arms and held her tightly as more tears flooded down her cheeks. "I am so sorry." she stammered as more tears fell. She stroked her face, softly, as she cried.

Solange looked at Lucy as more tears fell. She sniffed. "Lucy." she was just about to touch her again, but Christabel shot her a look. **"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Her."** she warned, fangs appearing, more tears showing. My sons sped in front of Lucy and Christabel. "Get out of here Sol-" just before Logan could continue, a figure appeared.

"What's with the family reunion?"I heard a familiar voice. Nicholas.

We all looked at him, smirking.

Solange whimpered.

Nicholas narrowed his eyes. "Finally had enough, sis?" he asked, chuckling. But it wasn't my son's laugh.

**CHRISTABEL**

"Finally had enough, sis?" Nicholas asked, chuckling.

My eyes met his as he smirked. But then he looked at the body I was holding. His eyes widened as he sped to me, pushing through his brothers like they weren't even there.

His eyes moved up and down Lucy. He shook his head, slowly. "No," he said, anger heard in his voice.

I glared at him. "Yes," I replied. More tears from my cheeks. "This was what you wanted right, Nicholas? To have your girlfriend drained of her..." my lips trembled. "Blood."

He looked at me, anger in his eyes. "I _never_ wanted this."

He turned around and snarled at his sister who was standing up. He punched her. We all watched as they began a battle that I knew Nicholas was sure to win. Solange is stronger, but Nicholas...he was enraged. And when a vampire is enraged, its best you keep out of their way. I didn't get up to stop it. Hunter and Isabeau were by my side, comforting me.

Nicholas had Solange pinned to a tree with a sharp piece of wood in his hand.

Solange still had water in her eyes. "Go ahead," she said, tears slipping down her face. "Kill me." she begged.

He had his hand back, ready.

Helena shook her head as she looked away. "No, Nicholas." she whispered.

Nicholas shook his head, slowly. "No." he said. He dropped the piece of wood on the ground, and moved away from her.

He looked at everyone, and then at Lucy. His eyes had water in them. A tear slipped down his cheek as he sped to me. Within moments, Lucy was gone. Out of my arms. Nicholas had disappeared with Lucy. I didn't have the energy to follow them. I sniffed, wiped away my tears, got up, and walked up to Connors room, where I continued to mourn my now dead cousin.

**I hope you guys enjoyed it :) By the way, um, I was just wondering if anyone wanted to be in it? Random, I know? But, it's just a question. :D**


	4. Chapter 4 -The Deal

**Finally right? Gawd, I hope you guys like this :D**

**Chapter 4** - The Deal

**NICHOLAS**

I sped far away from Violet Hill and into the mountains. I found a dark cave not long ago that I kept as a safe house. I walked in and rolled the huge stone that I kept there to block it from humans. Holding Lucy, I lit the candles that surrounded the place. I laid her down on a stone bed._ What the hell have you done?_ I thought to myself as I pushed strands from her wet hair off her face. She was covered in dirt, blood, and rain, and her glasses were no longer on her face. Her skin was as pale and cold as mine.

I wanted to kill Solange, but I remembered that I had also left her in the woods after I...drank from her. I never drank all of her blood and Solange knew better than to touch her. I clutched on Lucy's hand as I placed my face on her belly and began to mourn and grieve for the one person I loved more than anything. But then, a light so aglow shone in the dark cave.

I looked up and saw a woman who was dressed in a black, cropped, leather jacket, one of those black sequin bra tops, and long, leather pants. Her hair was dark, long, sleek, and straight. The woman's eyes were pure black and her skin was as pale as a magnolia flower. I wasn't afraid of her, even though I knew who and what she was.

"So what do we have here? A vampire?" she said, her tone sharp. She smirked, evilly as she walked over to where I was. I stood up as she approached me, ready for any battle that she wanted to start. I looked weak and drowsy, but inside, I was alive and craving for something to take my infuriatation out on. Something that actually had a chance.

She closed her eyes and sniffed. "A vampire who has lost the love of his life from what I can smell," she continued to smirk as she opened her eyes. "So sad that a young, strong, handsome man like you has lost the one person he loves."

"I know who you are Jasmine, and I can assure you that I do not fear you." I said, severely. "If you want to fight me, so be it." I held out my arms as a gesture for her to begin the fight.

"Now, as tempting as that sounds, no. Definitely not. I'm prepared to make a deal with you," she said.

I scoff as I put my arms down. "A deal? With the demonic princess who gets whatever she wants? No thanks," I replied dryly as I turned to look at Lucy. Though she was dead, she looked more beautiful than she ever did. Her cheekbones were perfect and prominent. I touched her lips that were hard but still felt so soft. I began to stroke the side of her face, gently.

"Before you turn it down, maybe I should tell you that it involves your dear, sweet, Lucy." In the corner of my eyes, I saw her smirk.

I glanced sideways and out of anger, I pinned her to the stone wall, my arm underneath her chin. She didn't look frightened but surprised of my action. I hissed. "Don't. You. Say. Her. Name." I warned, severely, as I let my arm down and turned away. I walked back to Lucy and sighed as I placed my hands on the side of the stone bed. I closed my eyes.

"My, my, Nicholas Drake, I'll admit that you're action caught me by surprise," she laughs, horridly.

"I don't want to make any deal with you," I said, not looking at her. "So you can leave."

"Do you want...her back?" Jasmine asks.

I looked at her. "Yes, I do." I answered, truthfully. "But I do not want to make a deal with you."

"Listen, my deal is vampire, that I will bring your beloved back to life,"

I narrowed my eyes. "What's the price?"

"You." She answered, simply. She walked over to me.

I scoff. "I'd rather die than be you're slave, princess."

"My slave? No. More of a...acquaintance, shall we say."

"Fine. But when Lucy comes back, I want to spend at least...a year with her, before I join you."

She let out a breath. "You are the first vampire who I've had trouble making deals with, honestly. God, what is with you?"

I shrugged. "I guess I'm not as stupid as the others."

She scoffs. "A year with Lucy? I think not."

"Well then I'm not taking the deal. As simple as that. You can leave now." I turned back to Lucy.

She let out a frustrated breath. "I'll tell you what, vampire. When Lucy awakes, she will have no memory of who she is, who you are, or who anybody else is. I will give you six-months to help her regain memory. But I will warn you, it won't be...easy."

I looked back at her. "And if she doesn't remember when the time is up?"

"Simple. You join me for all eternity." She said.

I sighed as I stared at Lucy when I turned back around. Jasmine went to the opposite side of the stone bed. _The deal is stupid_ I thought to myself._ I only get six-months with Lucy who won't even remember herself. But...as long as she's alive, right?_

"For a human, she is quite pretty." She was about to touch her face, but I grabbed her wrist and hissed at her. She only smirked in return.

I let go and looked her straight in the eyes. "Fine." Her smirk widened. "But," her smirk disappeared and she looked pissed. I couldn't help but smirk myself. "_If_ her memory hasn't been regained in six-months and I am forced to join with you, I want you're word that Lucy is kept safe and that I get to see her once every year."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Deal." She held out her hand.

"I want your word." I said, severely.

"I give you my word, Nicholas." I looked at her face to see if she was lying. She seemed truthful enough.

I hesitantly put my hand out and shake hers.

She smirked. "I'll be watching you very closely, Nicholas Drake." And with that she was gone.

**Sorry, if you don't like it :) The next chapter maybe alright :D (I don't know because I haven't done it yet LOL)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Lucy

**Hello darlings ! Baahaha, lol, I knows its been a long time since I've updated (2 months ago :L) but I've been busy with a whole lot of family drama. The stories I write now will be dedicated to ElizaBleh (Maii sister who I love so much! x) because she loves the fanfictions I write. Hahaa, too you my sister ! ****(BTW, You'll get through this illness battle baaby!)**

**Here you are ! (Please don't be pissed if you were expecting more :) )**

**Chapter 5 - Lucy**

Jasmine disappeared as soon as we had made the deal. I could hear a heartbeat. It was soft and slow. I looked at Lucy whose hair was longer and wavy, but her hair color was still dark brown. Her complexion however looked beautifully pale though and her lips…they were full and pink.

_God, that demonic bitch didn't turn her into a vampire, did she? _

I noticed that Lucy didn't have a speck of dirt on her and both she and her clothes were dry. Her curves had grown along with her…boobs. I'm a guy so it doesn't surprise me that it turned me on a little. But I'd kill myself first before I ever take advantage of her. I smiled, amused at myself.

Lucy's heartbeat began to pump back to the human rate. I touched her face which was soft like a delicate feather. She moaned a little as her eyes fluttered open. My eyes widened at the color. They were crystal blue like how vampires' eyes are. But she has a heartbeat. Lucy literally didn't look like Lucy anymore.

She gulped as she looked at me. "Vampire," she said her voice raspy. She began to get up slowly, her hands holding her up behind her back. "Please don't kill me," she begged sounding frightened. Her heartbeat sped up and I could sense the fresh blood running through her veins. She was feared of me. My eyes couldn't help but drift towards her neck. Her blood's more tempting to me than ever.

_Sweet, good, delicious_…I licked my lips but then I quickly snapped out it. _No you bastard! You will not touch her! _I brought myself back to reality. A really, _really_, bad one, where the one person I loved is afraid of me more than ever. Wait. How did she know that I was a vampire if she shouldn't remember anything whatsoever?

Lucy's eyes were filled with water as she looked at me like a scared little puppy…an extremely, beautiful, sexy, little puppy. I knew my fangs were showing and my eyes were pale and blue. I wanted so badly it hurt me inside and out, to have a taste of Lucy then and there. But fortunately, the more human side of me overtook the hunger and all I wanted to do was hold her and tell her I'm sorry, sorry for everything. Even though she'll probably be clueless as to why I'm apologizing to her. And because she seems frightened of me as it, I'll probably scare her even more if I touch her now.

I realized that Lucy's tears had fallen. "Please," she begged, gulping. "Don't kill me."

I just smiled very gently at her as my fangs disappeared and my eyes returned to being gray. "You have no need to fear me, Lucy," I softly said to her. I was lying. She had every reason to fear me. Hell, I even feared myself because of what would happen if a small drop of her blood touched me. I knew I would never be able to control myself until I can figure out what Jasmine did to make her so much more appealing than she ever was. I know her looks have a little to do with it, but…it's something different. Her fear, her blood, her heartbeat, I want to know.

"Is that my name?" she asked, confused yet still frightened. Her tone of voice was so attractive and so gentle; it made me feel even more terror of what I could do at any second right now. My eyes drifted back down to her neck once again and it pissed me off.

_I need to get her out of here and back to the Drake Compound_. Her heartbeat quickened even more_. And now seems perfect._

I looked back up at her and sped around the other side where one of my arms went under her legs and the other beneath her back. I picked her up. She gasped loudly and now her heartbeat was over the average rate. But she did not scream. I glanced down at her. "Trust me." I said, faintly smiling. She gulped but nodded, very hesitantly. I think she could sense that I wasn't going to hurt her. I couldn't help but look at her lips. Her pink, full, beautiful and luscious lips that I wanted to kiss so badly. I ignored the want and sped all the way back to the Drake Compound. However, unfortunately when I arrived though, there was Hel Blar surrounding the front. And everyone was fighting. Lucy screamed and everybody stopped and looked at me, the Hel Blar snarling like crazy. _Shit_.

**Okay, this is all I've got 4 now guys! Please review/comment/ give advice etc. They mean a lot :) Till then, Au Revoir (Love learning French off google translate :L)**


End file.
